


We’ll take care of you

by orphan_account



Series: NCT littlespace [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver Doyoung, Caregiver Johnny, Caregivers, Family, Fluff, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun-centric, Little Space, Little mark, M/M, Other members only appear once or twice, caregiver Taeil, caregiver Taeyong, caregiver Yuta, little Haechan, little Jaehyun, little jungwoo, littlespace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jaehyun is so stressed and wants to try something new but he’s to afraid and shy to talk to anyone about it luckily that’s where Doyoung and Johnny step in.~Requested~
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: NCT littlespace [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735780
Comments: 14
Kudos: 244





	We’ll take care of you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~  
> Welcome back to another fic!!!  
> This was requested by the lovely ‘littlebutterflyexplores42’ so I hope you like it!!  
> I’m so soft for this ship （≧∇≦)  
> Also can’t believe Nct 127 are having their repackage album already I can already feel my wallet crying 🥺.  
> Anyways I hope you are all are staying safe!!

Jaehyun was just so tired all week he’d suffered from restless nights tossing and turning, he knew all the members were stressed after all their comeback was quickly approaching but Jaehyun couldn’t help but envy Jungwoo, Mark and Haechan.  
The maknae line were all open littles Haechan and Jungwoo discovering their Headspaces when the group started empathy promotions and Mark discovering his headspace at a later date, the three littles all seemed so relaxed when in headspace and after.

Still the boy didn’t want to burden anyone with the role of taking care of him so he kept quiet and continued to struggle with his stress alone, currently the group were lounging in the living room with all three littles in headspace.  
Jungwoo and Haechan were playing with their plushes babbling away at each other giggling on the occasion while Mark sat on Yutas lap quietly playing with his toy train, Jaehyun sighed heavily paying attention to the cartoons playing on tv “you okay Jae?” Doyoung asked sensing the boys sour mood.

“Fine hyung” Jaehyun lied faking a smile he hoped would convince the older “okay” Doyoung murmured skeptically mentally noting to watch the boy carefully, Johnny also glanced up from his phone placing a comforting hand on Jaehyuns thigh smiling softly when the younger boy looked at him.  
“Hyunnie hav’ duck’e” Haechan announced crawling over to the older boy dropping his blanket soother named duckie in Jaehyuns lap, Jaehyun chuckled nervously looking at the plush soother curiously unaware that Doyoung and Johnny were watching him.

“Thanks channie” Jaehyun eventually responded giving the soother back to Haechan who titled his head to the side confused why Jaehyun didn’t want duckie, “Jaehyuns a big boy channie” Taeil explained noticing the littles confused expression.  
Haechan stared at Jaehyun for a few seconds causing the older boy to nervously fidget releasing a sigh of relief when Haechan returned to Jungwoo, “right time for bed” Taeyong announced causing all three littles to whine “bu’ hyungie” Jungwoo pouted looking up at the caregiver whipping out his puppy eyes.

“No woo you gotta go to bed” Taeyong responded mentally clapping himself on the back for not giving in to Jungwoos puppy eyes “let’s get going then” Yuta cheered lifting Mark up, Jungwoo sighed but grabbed Taeyongs outstretched hand giggling when the older boy pulled him up.  
Haechan quickly draped himself over Taeil whining sleepily at the caregiver eventually everyone left leaving Johnny, Doyoung and Jaehyun alone in the living room, Jaehyun didn’t seem to notice the two older boys stood by the door quietly whispering to each other.

“Jae” Doyoung softly called walking over to the younger boy “do you wanna watch a film with me and Johnny?” he asked watching Jaehyun who thought hard for a few seconds before nodding, Doyoung beamed leading the younger boy over to where Johnny was.  
“We’re gonna watch it in doies room” Johnny explained grabbing Jaehyuns hand making him flush crimson avoiding eye contact with both boys, “you settle down on my bed Jae” Doyoung instructed once they had reached Doyoungs room “okay hyung” Jaehyun whispered following the boys instructions and settling on the bed.

Doyoung and Johnny pottered around for a few minutes setting up the projector before flicking off the lights and settling on the bed either side of Jaehyun, “what’re we watching?” Jaehyun whispered cuddling the plush penguin Doyoung handed him “ponyo” Johnny whispered back snuggling closer to the younger boy.  
“Quiet down” Doyoung shushed also snuggling into the boy causing Jaehyun to blush ears turning red at the physical affection the older boys were giving him, eventually Jaehyun felt his eyelids drooping sleepiness overtaking his body as he turned and curled into Doyoung stuffing his face into the other boys neck.

“Sweet dreams Jae” was the last thing Jaehyun heard before drifting off to sleep in Doyoungs warm embrace, Jaehyun suddenly shot up panting heavily and shaking with fear as he recalled the nightmare that taunted him most nights.  
“Jae what’s wrong” Johnnys hoarse voice suddenly spoke up startling the boy “n-nothing hyung” Jaehyun lied glancing over at the older boy who was tiredly rubbing his eyes, “did you have a nightmare?” Johnny softly questioned trying to be quiet for Doyoungs sake.

Jaehyun nodded anxiously biting his lip “do you wanna talk about it?” Johnny asked sitting up pulling Jaehyun in closer “nu’-no thanks h-hyung” Jaehyun stuttered, “you sure” the older boy sighed frowning when Jaehyun nodded his head.  
“Alright, I’ll go make you some milk” Johnny offered “I’ll go make it” Doyoung corrected pulling his tired body up “no it-it’s alright hyung” Jaehyun assured grabbing the older boys arm to stop him.

“It’s fine doie I’ll do it” Johnny protested already moving to get up “both of you lie back down now” Doyoung ordered glaring at both boys sternly “bu-“ Jaehyun began but was quickly silenced when Doyoung looked at him again, “I understand how I could get bossed around but you’re older hyung” Jaehyun chuckled once Doyoung had left the room “you don’t know how frightening he can be” Johnny shuddered.  
“Or you’re just scared” Jaehyun mumbled squealing when Johnny started to tickle him “you’re so cheeky” Johnny replied cooing internally at Jaehyuns giggles “hyung st’p” Jaehyun begged squirming away from Johnny, “fine but you watch yourself” the older boy threatened cuddling Jaehyun to his chest while the younger boy caught his breath.

“Are you torturing someone in here” Doyoung teased seemingly more awake with a cup of milk in his hand carefully sitting down on his bed “no just tickling a certain someone for being cheeky” Johnny replied, “here’s your milk ba-Jae” Doyoung smiled pet name almost slipping out.  
“T’ank you” the younger boy gratefully replied surprised when Doyoung handed him a plastic cup with a straw that Haechan usually used when in littlespace, “sorry for the cup I didn’t want to make a mess” Doyoung explained noticing Jaehyuns puzzled expression.

“S’okay” Jaehyun subconsciously lisping his words he took an experimental suck of the straw immediately taking a liking to the easiness of it, Jaehyun smiled shyly taking another suck from the straw enjoying the warm milk tinted with honey not noticing the two older boys observing him.  
Johnny cradled the younger boy in his arms cooing softly when Jaehyun let a sleepy whine “sorry” he softly apologised watching as Jaehyun sucked down his milk at a steady pace eyes fluttering shut, Doyoung watched the duo with adoration running his hand through Jaehyuns ash grey locks glancing at Johnny knowing they would have to talk to Jaehyun about it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As the days progressed Jaehyun could feel himself get more exhausted by the minute, his eye bags were the most noticeable feature on his face and he couldn’t stop yawning.  
Nightmares haunted him nightly with his fear of failing building up causing his anxiety levels to shoot through the roof, truthfully the night he was with Johnny and Doyoung was the first time in months since he slept peacefully still Jaehyun didn’t want to bother the duo and kept quiet.

Jaehyun had noticed the that two older boys had been more doting on him after their film night they offered to help in anyway they could and started to show more physical affection, the boy couldn’t help but imagine what it would be like if Johnny and Doyoung took care of him.  
Haechan and Mark were always so happy and giggly whenever Johnny played with them and Jungwoo always asked for Doyoung to feed him or soothe him, Jaehyun shook his head trying to clear his mind attempting to focus on the dance he had been practicing for hours now.

He went over it one more time before sighing heavily accepting defeat and packing up all his belongings and walking to the car that was waiting for him, the ride back was silent but peaceful as he watched the busy streets of Seoul pass by.  
The apartment was silent when Jaehyun got back after all it was close to midnight so the boy expected everyone to be asleep, “finally” Doyoung huffed startling Jaehyun who stared at the older boy wide eyed.

Doyoung stood in the doorway of the living room arms crossed wearing a stern expression as he stared at Jaehyun “h-hyung” Jaehyun stuttered confused why Doyoung was still awake, the older boy sighed grabbing Jaehyuns hand and tugging him into the living where Johnny sat.  
“Hey Jae” Johnny greeted much more relaxed the Doyoung who pushed Jaehyun towards Johnny releasing a tiny smile when the younger boy sat down, Jaehyun let out a small squeak of surprise when Johnny lifted him from the sofa to his lap.

“What’re you doin’?” Jaehyun questioned squirming on the boys lap trying to escape Johnnys iron grip “calm down” the older boy soothed bouncing Jaehyun lightly, “where have you been?” Doyoung demanded worry lacing his voice “practicing” Jaehyun mumbled playing with his fingers avoiding Doyoungs eyes.  
“For this long” Johnny spoke up grip tightening “I-I couldn’t get a m’ve right” the younger stuttered tears welling up in his eyes when he thought about his failure, Doyoung sighed once more crouching down so he was eye level with Jaehyun wiping away the few tears that rolled down his cheeks.

“We’re really worried about you Jae” Doyoung admitted stroking the boys cheek lovingly “why?” Jaehyun whispered eyebrows scrunching up in confusion, “do you really think we don’t notice your eye bags or how anxious you’ve been lately” Johnny chuckled “m’fine” Jaehyun lied squirming on Johnnys lap.  
“Don’t lie to me Jung Yoonoh” Doyoung chided using the boys full name “talk to us Jae” Johnny softly urged, Jaehyun took a deep breath “it’s-it’s jus’ I’m so tired an’ I dun’t wan’a fail” he explained tears pouring out of his eyes as he continued to babble about not wanting to be a failure or let down the group.

“Alright, alright calm down” Johnny shushed bouncing the boy in his arms pacing back and fourth trying to soothe the hysterical boy “hyunnie don’t cry” Doyoung soothed rubbing Jaehyuns cheek with a soft pink bunny blanket, the older boy cooed softly when Jaehyun lifted his head from Johnnys neck to investigate the soft material rubbing against his cheek.  
The younger boy stared at the pink blanket curiously reaching out for the soft material cuddling it tightly when Doyoung passed it to him “good boy” Doyoung praised relieved the boy had stopped crying, Jaehyun sniffled a few times before blushing realising the position he was in.

“Sorry” he softly whispered “don’t apologise” Doyoung replied stroking the younger boys cheek lovingly, “actually Jae there was something me and doie wanted to talk about” Johnny spoke up voice tickling Jaehyuns ear.  
“W-w’at is it?” Jaehyun nervously asked fiddling with the blanket in his hands “me and Johnny were wondering if you wanted to try regressing” Doyoung slowly said “it’s fine if you say no” Johnny added, Jaehyun froze for a few seconds processing the information.

“Who’ll take care of me?” Jaehyun asked in a small voice causing the other two boys to coo “us of course” Johnny replied “of me” the younger boy whispered eyes sparkling with joy, “who else silly” Doyoung chuckled pinching the boys cheek “m’kay” Jaehyun shyly agreed hiding his face in blanket.  
“Great we’ll pick up supplies tomorrow” Doyoung quietly cheered smiling widely at Johnny “but right now it’s time for bed monkey” Johnny teased tickling the boy a little, “my room?” Doyoung questioned getting a nod as an answer from Johnny.

Jaehyun felt himself drifting off to sleep as Johnny walked to Doyoungs bedroom he snuggled into the pink blanket breathing in Doyoungs soothing scent, “I’ll set you down now Jae” Johnny whispered carefully placing the boy on the bed cooing when Jaehyun whined pouting up at him.  
“I know, I know wait a moment baby” Johnny comforted rubbing Jaehyuns tummy glancing up when Doyoung walked into the room Jaehyuns pyjamas and a freshly made bottle of milk in hand, “let’s get you ready then” Doyoung announced setting the bottle down and with the help of Johnny getting Jaehyun changed who flushed bright red.

“Don’t be embarrassed” Doyoung chuckled once Jaehyun was settled in bed a caregiver on each side similar to their position when watching a film “m’not” Jaehyun lied sticking the plastic straw in his mouth relaxing at the familiar taste, Johnny and Doyoung watched peacefully as Jaehyun drifted off to sleep “how old do you think he’ll be?” Johnny asked glancing at the other boy “who knows I reckon he’s younger than Mark and woo” Doyoung answered sighing happily when Jaehyun snuggled into him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jaehyun woke up to his name softly being called “good morning sleepyhead” Doyoung chuckled smiling down at the boy who was blinking sleepily, Jaehyun stayed silent for a few minutes with his eyes closed “ah ah no going back to sleep monkey” Johnny suddenly spoke up startling the sleepy boy.  
“C’mon Jae we gotta get ready for the day” Johnny urged gently sighing when the boy kept his eyes closed “do I have to call the tickle monster?” the older boy asked causing Jaehyun to shoot up in panic, “sorry baby” Johnny chuckled when the boy whined pouting at him.

“Meanie” Jaehyun muttered squealing when Johnny lifted him up “what was that monkey?” Johnny teased copying the younger boy when Jaehyun stuck his tongue out, “let’s go get ready” Johnny cheered making his way to the bathroom “w’ere we goin’?” Jaehyun questioned gripping Johnny tightly.  
“We’re going shopping remember” the older boy reminded locking the bathroom door once they arrived, Jaehyun blushed when he remembered the events of the previous night and how he had agreed to try regressing.

Johnny helped the shy boy get dressed “there he is” Johnny cheered when Jaehyuns head popped out of his pastel pink oversized jumper, Jaehyun giggled watching Johnny folding up his clothes grabbing Jaehyuns toothbrush squirting the glittery purple toothpaste that they used for all the littles.  
“Open wide” Johnny urged smiling when the boy complied and started brushing the younger boys teeth watching as Jaehyuns eyes lit up with joy, Jaehyun felt a warm fuzzy feeling as Johnny brushed his teeth he had never felt so cared for by anyone.

Once they had finished brushing Jaehyuns teeth Johnny sent the boy to the kitchen to find Doyoung who was cooking breakfast for everyone, “h-hi” Jaehyun shyly stuttered walking over to the older boy “hello baby” Doyoung cooed smiling when Jaehyun grabbed hold of the bottom of his grey cardigan.  
Jaehyun flushed at the use of the nickname watching Doyoung add the finishing touches to the pancakes he was making, “I’ll let you have a big boy plate okay” Doyoung assured knowing the younger boy probably didn’t want any of the other members to know yet.

Jaehyun nodded glad Doyoung had mentioned it he wasn’t sure if he wanted the other members to know yet “need any help doie?” Taeyong questioned already grabbing the plates os pancakes balancing them on his arms, “apart from the cutlery cup I’d say we’re alright” Doyoung replied also balancing plates on his arms “Jaehyun-ah grab the cutlery cup please” Taeyong asked already walking to the dining room.  
“Will you be alright with that baby?” Doyoung questioned when Jaehyun picked the cutlery cup up “s’fine” Jaehyun assured puffing his chest out proudly at the responsibility, Jaehyun followed Doyoung still clutching his cardigan only letting go once they reached the dining room.

Jaehyun pouted and looked down once he realised the only seat available was in between Mark and Taeil but like usual Jaehyun kept quiet about it and sat down playing with his food, breakfast went by quite slowly for Jaehyun and all the loud noises overwhelmed him from Haechan squealing about how excited he was to Marks loud laughter.  
He played with his food no longer feeling hungry wanting nothing more than to curl up and cry somewhere, Jaehyun honestly didn’t know why he felt like this after all he had never felt anything like this before “Jae” Johnny spoke up startling the boy who looked up.

Johnny stood by the door waiting for Jaehyun “we’re going now” he added urging the boy to walk over to him smiling when the boy toddled over, “doie?” Jaehyun asked once they had left the dining room confused why the older boy wasn’t with them.  
“Doies already in the car” Johnny chuckled grabbing Jaehyuns hand gently pulling the boy along when the boy started to wander off, like Johnny had said Doyoung was sat in the car focused on his phone only looking up when the duo entered the car.

Jaehyun sat still as Johnny buckled him in flushing crimson “you okay hyunnie?” Doyoung softly asked noticing the boys sad expression, “m’fine” Jaehyun replied glad to be away from the chaos.  
“You were rather quiet at breakfast” Johnny commented “too loud” Jaehyun shyly admitted playing with the rings on Doyoungs hand when the older boy placed his hand on Jaehyuns thigh, “ahh the boys are pretty loud” Johnny agreed “next time tell one of us baby” Doyoung suggested smiling when the boy played with Doyoungs fingers.

“M’kay t’ank you” Jaehyun grinned the fuzzy feeling bubbling up again as Johnny gently patted him on the head, Jaehyun lay his head on Doyoungs shoulder watching the scenery pass by soothed by the calm environment.  
“It shouldn’t be too busy” Johnny spoke up once they had stopped outside of the entrance of the shopping centre “hopefully no one recognises us” Doyoung sighed fixing Jaehyuns black face mask, Johnny grabbed Jaehyuns hand again once they all stepped outside the car glad that none of the staff members had insisted on coming.

“Where are we going first doie?” Johnny asked knowing the younger boy has a list of products they needed “I was thinking we start with the essentials” Doyoung suggested already walking off to the closest store, “c’mon Jae” Johnny chuckled gently tugging the boy along who was staring off into space.  
They eventually caught up with Doyoung who was patiently waiting by the entrance basket in hand softly smiling at Jaehyun taking the boys hand and passing the basket to Johnny, “remember hyunnie it’s your choice” Doyoung reminded gripping the younger boys hand tightly leading the group over to the children’s section.

They stopped at a shelf containing multiple packs of pacifiers “which one baby?” Doyoung speaking quietly so no one would overhear them, Jaehyun studied the different pacifiers carefully cheeks turning crimson eventually he pointed at a pack containing a blue and white pacifier decorated with cartoon bears “good choice” Johnny chuckled softly trying to cheer the boy up.  
The got through every item on the list and soon the basket was full with supplies “I’ll pay” Jaehyun offered feeling guilty if either of his hyungs spent a large amount of money on him, “nonsense me or Johnny will pay” Doyoung assured “bu’ hyung it’s so much money” Jaehyun protested pout hidden by his mask.

“It’s fine, we’ve done this for every little so we’re doing it for you to” Johnny declared leaving no room for argument as they approached the till register where the cashier sat looking bored, the two older boys loaded their items onto the desk playing rock-paper-scissors to decide who would pay.  
Johnny failed miserably but just chuckled and payed with his card grabbing the bags and thanking the cashier “I can pay you back hyung” Jaehyun insisted guilt gnawing at his insides, “I said it’s fine hyunnie I’m your caregiver it’s my role” Johnny assured looking at the younger boy fondly.

“Next shop is the interesting one” Doyoung commented after a few minutes of walking stopping outside of a dainty toy shop “we get most our toys from here” Johnny explained, the shop was homely with a few customers wandering round the shop Jaehyun enjoyed the peaceful atmosphere relaxing at the sound of the soft lullaby in the background.  
“I knew you’d like it here” Doyoung grinned watching the younger boy being entranced by different toys, Jaehyun didn’t reply but instead followed Doyoungs lead smiling when they stopped at the plush isle.

“We can look at some different toys if you want” Doyoung offered not surprised when Jaehyun shook his head no, “I’ll go pick up something for Channie, Woo and Markie” Johnny quietly announced leaving the pair alone.  
“Do you see anything you like?” The older boy asked watching as Jaehyun looked at each plush curiously gasping when he spotted a dark brown monkey, Doyoung followed the littles gaze picking up the soft monkey plush handing it to Jaehyun “is that who you want?” he softly asked.

“P’ease” Jaehyun replied cuddling the plush tightly to his chest enjoying the soft feel of the fabric”okay let’s go look at some more toys” the older boy instructed carefully grabbing Jaehyuns wrist walking to the baby toys isle, “do you wanna look at some bigger toys or is this alright?” Doyoung questioned.  
“S’alright” Jaehyun mumbled confused by the older boys big questions the warmth and lullaby inside the shop was making him sleepy “stop asking the baby such big questions doie” Johnny chuckled joining the pair, “ah sorry baby” Doyoung apologised guilty for not noticing Jaehyun beginning to slip.

Jaehyun just nodded tongue feeling heavy “we better get going then” Johnny advised grabbing the younger boys hand as Jaehyun stumbled “dada upsie” Jaehyun whined surprising the two older boys, “upsie” Jaehyun repeated pouting at Johnny tears welling up in his eyes confused as to why his dada wasn’t responding.  
“It’s alright baby” Johnny finally replied embracing the boy tightly “dada” the little whined again wanting nothing more than to cuddle up in Johnnys arms “you’ll have to wait a bit hyunnie” Johnny explained, “let’s get going” Doyoung urged not wanting the newly slipped little to have a meltdown in public.

“C’mon Jae” Johnny cooed grabbing the boys hand pulling him along “mama” Jaehyun whined instead grabbing hold of Doyoungs hand pouting at the older male, “what’s wrong baby” Doyoung chuckled pulling the little closer “dada meanie” Jaehyun complained sticking his tongue out at Johnny.  
“He is a bit of a meanie isn’t he” Doyoung agreed chuckling when Johnny gasped dramatically “that’s it I’m leaving” the older boy announced storming away from the duo who were giggling, “dada nu’ go” Jaehyun protested reaching out for his caregiver pouting “alright I guess I’ll stay” Johnny sighed grabbing Jaehyuns other hand.

They walked back to the car quickly the two caregivers gently pulling Jaehyun along on the occasion when the boy got distracted, “we’ll be home soon Jae” Doyoung whispered once they were sat inside the car as Jaehyun rested his head against his caregivers shoulder.  
“M’kay” the little mumbled enjoying the warmth provided by the older boy “good boy” Johnny cooed handing the newly bought plush monkey handing it to Jaehyun who gladly accepted it, “what are you gonna name it?” Johnny asked watching as the boy snuggled into the monkey plush “coco” the little announced.

“Such a cute name” Doyoung praised cuddling the boy closer “did we get everything we need?” Johnny questioned speaking in a hushed tone “I think so, I grabbed a few extra things while you were soothing Jaehyun” Doyoung replied, “did you get the gifts for Woo, Channie and Markie” Johnny asked remembering the small gifts for the three other littles.  
“I did” Doyoung chuckled picking up small lion figure they had bought for Mark “great” Johnny grinned breathing out a sigh of relief, the rest of the journey was quiet both caregivers focusing on their phones while Jaehyun slept peacefully cuddled between the two older boys.

“Do you think I should pick him up?” Johnny asked once they had arrived back at their appointment looking at the little who was peacefully sleeping “should be fine” Doyoung replied unbuckling the boy, Johnny carefully picked Jaehyun up smiling when the boy clung onto him tightly.  
“It’s alright” Johnny soothed when Jaehyun let out a small whine blinking sleepily “did he wake up?” Doyoung asked hearing the littles small whine “yeah” Johnny sighed bouncing the boy in his arms, “hey baby” Doyoung cooed running his hand through Jaehyuns hair smiling at the little when Jaehyun opened his eyes and looked at him.

“Mama” Jaehyun whispered sticking his fingers in his mouth “ah ah no baby don’t use your fingers” Doyoung chided gently removing the littles fingers from his mouth making the boy whine, Johnny chuckled pinching Jaehyuns cheek when the boy pouted at his caregiver.  
“Is mama being a meanie” Johnny asked grinning at the other caregiver who glared at him frowning when Jaehyun nodded “really hyunnie is mama mean?” Doyoung gasped cheeks flushing when he called himself mama not used to the nickname, Jaehyun stared at his caregiver before shaking his tugging on the older boys arm so he could hug Doyoung “luv’ mama” Jaehyun lisped hiding his face in Doyoungs neck.

“Luv’ dada tu’” he added pulling the other caregiver so he was included in the hug “we love you too” Johnny and Doyoung replied in sync making the little giggle, “let’s get going then” Doyoung urged breaking out of the hug and beginning to walk back to the apartment.  
The apartment was quiet when they got back the faint playful yelling of Mark and Haechan could be heard as the duo played a game together, Johnny placed the little down grabbing his hand and walking to their usual room with Doyoung trailing behind them.

“You wanna play Jae” Johnny asked once they had reached Doyoungs room “p’ease” Jaehyun replied sitting on the bed attempting to take off his shoes “let me help baby” Doyoung insisted watching the little struggle, “t’ank ‘ou” Jaehyun lisped once the caregiver had taken of his shoes and socks setting them to the side.  
Jaehyun sat down on the soft rug where Johnny was setting some toys down “I’ll go make lunch” Doyoung announced walking to the kitchen, “what do you wanna play with?” Johnny questioned watching as the younger boy scanned the toys eventually pointing at a plush puppy.

“P’ppy” Jaehyun cheered snuggling the plush tightly jumping when the toy started singing “do you like it?” Johnny asked chuckling at the boys shocked expression, Jaehyun nodded smiling widely at his caregiver “mor’ p’ease” the little pleaded handing the plush to Johnny.  
“Such a polite baby” Johnny praised pressing the stomach of the puppy plush making the plush sing again causing the little to giggle happily crawling towards the older boy, “t’ank ‘ou” Jaehyun clapped crawling into Johnnys lap gently taking the plush from the caregivers hands.

“Who’s this Jae” Johnny gasped picking up a plush panda booping the littles nose with the plushes nose “p’nda” Jaehyun exclaimed kissing the plushes nose “so cute” the older boy cooed tickling the littles sides causing little giggles to spill out of Jaehyun, “I’m back” Doyoung sung grinning when he saw the duo on the floor playing together “mama” Jaehyun squealed reaching out for the older boy.  
“You’re such a mamas boy Jae” Johnny chuckled watching as the little crawled over to Doyoung sitting in the caregivers lap when Doyoung sat down, Jaehyun blushed leaning back on the older boy “dadas just jealous” Doyoung whispered sticking his tongue out at the other caregiver giggling when the little in his lap copied the action.

“So cruel” Johnny gasped standing up and gently ruffling Jaehyuns hair pinching the littles cheek, Jaehyun whined pouting up at the older watching as Johnny turned on the projector clicking on Netflix’s.  
The caregiver turned spongebob squarepants on before sitting down next to the duo on the carpet “open wide baby” Doyoung urged holding the spoon of vegetable soup in front of Jaehyuns mouth, the little happily accepted the soup attention fully focused on the cartoons playing giggling at something spongebob said.

The two caregivers cooed at the younger boy “such a good baby” Doyoung praised feeding the little more soup, Jaehyun finished the soup at a steady pace taking a sip from his puppy sippie cup they had bought.  
“Good boy Jae” Johnny cooed wiping the littles mouth making Jaehyun giggle “how about we colour now” Doyoung suggested grabbing some colouring books offering them to Jaehyun who gently grabbed the Sanrio colouring book, “t’ank ‘ou mama” Jaehyun smiled settling down on his tummy on the rug kicking his legs.

“It’s alright baby” Doyoung replied grabbing the blue bear pacifier popping it in the littles mouth, Jaehyun took an experimental suck immediately taking a liking to the soother.  
Johnny spread the colouring pens out in front of the little rubbing Jaehyuns back as the little happily coloured, Jaehyun felt himself relax as he carefully coloured the picture of Gudetama all his stress fading away smiling to himself.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jaehyun was once again woken up by his name being called the boy didn’t even remember falling asleep “hyunnie wake up” Doyoung softly whispered already dressed, Jaehyun opened his eyes slowly stretching as he sat up feeling fully relaxed and well rested.  
“Are you out of headspace?” Doyoung questioned noticing the boys behaviour “yes, thanks for taking care of me hyung” Jaehyun shyly whispered only now realising he was in a grey bear onesie blushing at the thought of someone changing him, “it’s alright Jae it’s our pleasure” Doyoung replied running his hand through the younger boys ash grey locks.

“What time is it hyung?” Jaehyun asked looking around the room surprised when he didn’t see Johnny “around 9am, we have practice today remember” the older explained, Jaehyun nodded before standing up stumbling a little in the process but eventually stood eye level with Doyoung blushing as he made eye contact.  
“I’ll g-go get ready” Jaehyun stuttered quickly rushing out of the room “what’re you wearing hyung?” Jungwoo asked when he arrived, “uh n-nothing” Jaehyun replied cheeks flushing a darker shade of red when he realised his pacifier was attached to the onesie glad Jungwoo hadn’t noticed.

Jungwoo shrugged skipping off to the kitchen causing Jaehyun to let out a sigh of relief when the younger boy left, he sat on his bed quickly changing into the clothes that were folded neatly on his bed most likely left by Doyoung or Johnny.  
The dining room was much quieter than last time most of the members being tired because they stayed up late binging films and tv shows, Johnny patted the empty seat next to him holding his hand out smiling when the younger boy shyly took it sitting down next to his caregiver.

“Good morning Jae” Johnny greeted sliding Jaehyun a plate of cut up waffles drizzled in honey “thank you hyung” Jaehyun whispered taking a bite of the waffles almost dropping it on himself, the little was unaware of his caregivers concerned looks as they watched the boy drink for the glass cup almost dropping it on the table and himself.  
The three other littles all had some form of no spill cup to avoid any messes knowing how clumsy the littles could be, Johnny and Doyoung wanted to give Jaehyun his puppy sippie cup but in end decided against it not wanting to out Jaehyun to the group because the little hadn’t agreed to tell everyone yet.

The group finished breakfast rather quickly not wanting to be scolded by their manger who lucky for the boys couldn’t attend practice meaning they had the practice room to themselves, the journey was quick and filled with laughter as the boys goofed around with each other however Jaehyun couldn’t fine himself to mind the noise too caught up in his own world sat next to Doyoung.  
The boy had never felt so relaxed and stress free glad that Doyoung grabbed his hand when they arrived gently pulling Jaehyun along, “we’ll go over the basics today, refresh our memory” Taeyong announced grabbing everyone’s attention by clapping his hands startling a few members who stood close to the leader.

They started dancing to ‘cherry bomb’ then progressing onto ‘touch’ everything was going fine until a loud thud echoed around the room making everyone turn their heads to look at the source, Jaehyun was sat on the ground eyes quickly filling with tears causing everyone to hold their breaths.  
“M-ma-ma, dad-da” Jaehyun wailed causing the caregivers to snap into action rushing over to the little on the floor who was bawling, everyone else stood frozen as they watched Johnny and Doyoung comfort Jaehyun the older boy eventually picking the boy up.  
“Ma-ma” the little whined reaching out for Doyoung wanting to be in his mamas arms instead “it’s alright baby” Doyoung cooed using all his strength to hold Jaehyun in his arms, Johnny jogged over to Doyoungs bag opening it and grabbing the white bear pacifier and coco that Doyoung had packed just in case of an emergency.  
“It’s alright, it’s alright” the caregiver gently shushed bouncing the little in his arms glad when Johnny popped a pacifier into the wailing boys mouth soothing Jaehyun, “good boy” Johnny comforted once Jaehyun had calmed down his tears being reduced to small sniffles.

Jaehyun rested his head against Doyoungs shoulder cuddling coco tightly and closing his eyes “soooo when were you gonna mention this?” Taeyong suddenly asked startling the trio, the little once again felt tears fill his eyes realising everyone had seen him.  
“Don’t cry Jaejae” Yuta cooed noticing the boys tears “we’re not mad” Taeyong added walking over to the little gently wiping the fallen tears, “we couldn’t say anything until Jaehyun wanted to” Johnny explained cooing when Jaehyun looked at him.

“How long has it been happening?” Taeil questioned “only a few days” Doyoung replied nervously glancing at the other three littles, “I wanna see the new baby” Haechan squealed skipping over to the caregivers grabbing Jungwoos hand who happily followed him.  
“You okay Markie?” Johnny asked looking at the other little who stood glued to the spot “nu’ more Markie?” Mark questioned a few tears rolling down his cheeks, “no of course not, hyungies still love Markie” Doyoung assured beckoning the boy closer “hyunnies just our official little but it doesn’t mean we love any of you less” Johnny added hugging the boy tightly.

“P’omise” Mark whispered holding out his pinkie “promise” Johnny repeated linking the pinkies chuckling when Jaehyun let out a whine hiding his face in Doyoungs neck as the two other littles cooed at him, “poor baby” Mark sighed remembering how the two littles had acted when he had discovered his headspace.  
“Dada” Jaehyun pouted looking at his caregiver with puppy eyes “what’s wrong baby?” Johnny cooed picking Mark up and scooting closer to the little in Doyoungs arms, “h’lp p’ease” Jaehyun begged “s’okay baby” Mark reassured gently patting the other littles head.

“You’ll be a great big brother Markie” Doyoung praised smiling at the younger boy “Channie wanna be b’g broth’r tu’” Haechan whined carefully tugging on the caregivers arm, “but if your Jae’s big brother who’ll be my baby” Taeil gasped chuckling when the little ran into his arms cuddling into the older boy.  
“Alright baby” Doyoung cooed when Jaehyun let out a sleepy whine snuggling into the other boy enjoying the warmth his mama provided, Jaehyun grasped Doyoung tightly lulled into a calm state by the soft whispers of the boys surrounding him knowing he could trust them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> I hope you enjoyed it!!  
> Feel free to request anything, I’m comfy able writing most things also just a reminder that littlespace is a coping mechanism and is not involved with anything sexual so please associate it with anything sexual!!  
> P.s. thank you for the support on my other fics!!  
> Anyway Buh-bye for now~


End file.
